Episode 4: High/Speed
High/Speed marks is the 4th episode of Kiddy Grade and the 4th episode in the franchise overall. It aired on the 29th of October, 2002. Summary Plot In this episode, Éclair and Lumiere, accompanied by Armblast are on a mission on the planet Svarog, on station Kubos. Éclair poses as a battlecyborg in the arena under the alias Miss Beauty Aphrodia. As Lumiere's body resembles a 10 year old, and her ID only says that she is 9 years old, she was not allowed inside, due to the regulations that say that children are not allowed. This meant that while Éclair was getting the information, Lumiere had to stay with Armblast, and had to help her in whatever she could. Their mission is to seize cyborg parts that have been stolen. The international criminals are actually building hevily armed cyborgs, and selling them. Their display is the arena.While she defeated her first opponent easily, Éclair finds out that the stolen cyborg parts (ultra-high-speed reactors) have been installed into one of the contestants, called Foxy Fox. When she goes to investigate, it turns out that one of the interstellar criminals have been murdered, and Foxy Fox was kidnapped. After saving her, one of the guardian cyborgs blow her cover, as it remembers her from the past. Éclair declares that she doesn't remember anything, but the cyborg attacks her. Realising that Éclair is from the GOTT, Foxy Fox pushes her towards the cyborg, and runs away. Even if Éclair defeats the cyborg, her identity is now known everywhere on the station and in the arena, which puts her into serious danger. After facing off with the cyborg, Éclair goes and searches for Foxy Fox. She asks whether Éclair was modified by Calvo as well, and Éclair realises that she doesn't know anything about the secret cyborg parts. Éclair explains that the parts that are inside of her are actually the government's best kept secret, and that they are stolen. However, as she gets to the part where she says that Foxy is the only eye witness of the murder of Calvo, they are attacked by a group of cyborgs. Together, they manage to escape by using an elevator. However, as they are safe, Foxy Fox attacks Éclair saying that now that she became this powerful, she has no desire to let go of it. She also tells Éclair that she wants to become a GCWA champion, and earn herself a fortune. But when Éclair says that she would do anything for money, she retreats, as is calling back an old memory. Foxy tells Éclair that when she was a child, she sold out her friends and let them die for just a tiny amount of money. She also reveals that she wants to use the money she earns to help children who are living in the same conditions as she lived when she was a child. Éclair acknowladges the fact that it is good to fight for something, just when they are interrupted by cyborgs. The elevator blows up, just as Éclair and Foxy manage to escape. They actually agree to go on as a team, so that they can use the magnetic field's turbulance that occurs every five hours. It would help them if they could get to an escape cabin in time, and as the sensors are blocked, the capsule would not be attacked, as Éclair explained. However, the girls are attacked by a cyborg from before, the one that Éclair fought against in the arena. While the two fight against it, Foxy breaks free and runs away. Just when Éclair is about to be shot by one of the cyborg's weapons, Foxy comes back, and saves her, defeating the cyborg. She explains to the confused Éclair that she was only calling the police. Just when they finished fighting, Lumiere arrives to pick the girls up, while telling them that there is only 30 seconds left of the turbulance. However, Éclair calms her when she explains that she will be right there, with the police as well. This suprises Lumiere, but also re-assures her that Éclair is safe. Finally, an escape cabin is thrown off of the station, and La Muse rushes to pick it up. The episode finishes with the announcement of Silver Rex (Foxy Fox) as the new GCWA champion. While entering the main hall, she meets with Éclair, who greats her and gives her flowers as a gift for her new championship. However, Silver Rex asks whether they have met before somewhere, indicating that her memories have been either erased by the government, or she herself erased the memories of the day she met Éclair. Instead of answering, Éclair walks away, leaving Silver Rex behind confused, and approached by fans. Extra information Characters ES Members * Éclair * Lumiere Minor characters * Armbrust * Foxy Fox Villains * Foxy Fox Trivia * This is the first episode where Éclair's ability, "Power" is mistaken as her being a cyborg. ** However, while in the next episode where they mention her being a cyborg (Day/Off) they say that she is fully a cyborg, here they only say that she is partly cyborg. ** There are also mentions about her carrying illegal devices in her to make her more powerful and invincible. * b Category:Kiddy Grade Episodes Category:Episodes